


A Poem to My Dear Sweet Arthur

by katylady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, but with good intentions, femmerlin, he just wanted merlin's love, jerk arthur, merlin's having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylady/pseuds/katylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically i imagined that Arthur kept hitting on Merlin (Merlin is a girl), and Arthur wrote him a graphic poem, so here is merlin's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem to My Dear Sweet Arthur

“Had we but world enough, and time”

My feelings of distaste would withstand and certainly, sir, that is no crime.

To he that has brought forth such daring boldness

He who cannot simply comprehend my utter coyness.

Does thou not consider my reluctance is one of apathy?

Pardon my discourtesy, sir, But I simply lack thine amity.

 

How could one love thee, sir, if thou conflicts thine’s thoughts

How could I love thee, sir, with the ludicrous statements thou has brought.

Thou states “A hundred years should go to praise”

Then contradicts thyself by ridiculing my fleeting youthful days

I accept my beauty will fade through “Time’s winged chariot”

However, Good Sir, thou’s insulting words are not in good merit

 

If what thou says is true, then I cannot accept thy’s affection

But must live my life as I should and not undercome by thine’s love infection

I will not be subject to a man who insults my honour

But to one who accepts my “coyness” and can win my favour

Thou need not worry of my vanishing days

And should not state how thee would and not should give me praise

 

Remember, Sir, I am more sharp than thou would think

And while “my willing soul transpires” I do not believe we share a link

I simply do not share thine’s piteous infatuation

And, Good sir, thine’s head and pride needs a serious deflation

I cannot come to love a man succumbed to his lust

But to one who can love and can earn my trust

 

Thou continues to speak of my limited days

But does not wish to court me in thou’s idle laze

Time may pass like clockwork, but does thou have to be so rash

Thou speaks in daring boldness and such bullheaded brash

Pardon my words next, sir, because you wouldn’t like the sound

I lack thine amourous lust and love cannot simply be found

 

However, good sir, if thou weren’t so rash

And if thine’s love wouldn’t become ash

Our stars would cross and love would be eternal

If there were time then love would stay general

However, the sun does not stand still

And I do not love you, it is against my will  

I am simply not going to fall for your words,

Preach to another woman, you are absurd.

Until then, I will preserve my virtue,

I bid you good day, sir, and a good night as well.


End file.
